


Jeepers Creepers

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Police Officer!Dean, criminal!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Dean gets a late night call about a possible break-in while taking extra shifts to buy his hopefully to-be-husband a ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr ages ago

Dean got the call a little under half an hour ago. Apparently, the alarm had been triggered at the local art museum and no one else felt like checking it. It was only an interior alarm which means it was probably just a malfunction and who wanted to deal with that sort of bullshit this late?

Which is why Dean is the one who has to go and check. He hates night shifts, it's a lot of drunk people and abusive pricks out and about. When he took an oath to serve and protect he meant helping people not slamming someone in the drunk tank every other night.

With a sigh, Dean pulled himself out of the cop car and gave the museum a look, "Hey, Charlie," Dean said speaking into his radio and to the dispatcher, "looks fine from out here I'm gonna look around the building see what's up."

"Ok, be careful Dean, we've had a couple more burglaries than usual around here. I want you to check inside too. The museum owner said the password to the back lock is 1212."

Dean snorted as he walked around the building, "Your joking right?"

Charlie sighed, "Not everyone can be as smart as us." Dean made a noise of agreement before letting the radio go silent.

Dean thought about the last time he had been to this place. It was only a couple weeks ago. His boyfriend, the term still made him smile like a dork even after half a year, Cas, insisted they go see the new gem exhibit they got. Cas worked at the local UN in ancient studies and was always the first to try and see all the old dusty crusty stuff.

He still remembers when he first saw Cas. He had been patrolling the college, someone had called in a disturbance when he walked by Cas's class. He was talking about the the destruction and removal of many nations' artifacts in early colonial days and how many countries still try to get back what the countries believe is theirs to this day. Dean had never seen someone so passionate in his life.

Apparently, he was watching long enough that the professor noticed, "Looks like we have a guest? Excuse me for a moment. Turn to page 394 and read. When I come in I'll be attempting to explain the effects of moving cultures in the Middle East," Dean watched still not realizing he was the person the professor was talking about until he was in front of him and talking to him, "Officer, is there a problem here?"

Dean felt his face redden. The professor seemed extremely nervous for some reason but Dean was too embarrassed to even register it, "Oh! No..no I was just listening to your lecture. Sorry, I can't believe I...I'm so sorry. You can get back to your class now."

Dean made a quick turn to run away when the professor grabbed him, "Do you like ancient studies?"

Dean looked the professor up and down quickly. He was all sharp edges and corners but it was softened by his blue eyes that hid behind square frames. In short, he was really cute and cute boys made Dean flustered, "Um...yes?"

Dean felt himself start to sweat as the professor nodded slowly and moved his hand out waiting for Dean to take it. Dean slowly did, "Would you like to meet later for coffee? I could tell you more instead of you just watching through my door."

Dean nodded too soon and happily but all Cas did was laugh, "Yeah, yeah I'd like that!" Dean started backing away, "Yeah!!"

"Wait? What's your name?" Cas had said with a laugh.

"Oh, Dean. Dean Winchester. You?"

"Castiel Novak."

Dean grinned as continued to walk away, "Ok Cas! I'll see you for coffee."

"I'm assuming so?"

-

You could say the rest was history. Dean and Cas started seeing each other more and more and after half a year of dancing around 'just friends' Dean finally asked him to just date him already. Cas happily agreed. After a few months, Cas just started to stay less and less at his place and more at Dean's. It wasn't until one day, Dean came home and looked around, the place was covered in dusty books and little trinkets, that he realized they had moved in together without him noticing.

Dean pulled himself back to reality with a smile. He had never been happier than he was now. Cas had somehow managed to change everything without him noticing and Dean never wanted to go back. That was why he was working so many night shifts, he was trying to get extra money.

Extra money for a ring.

Of course, he hadn't told Cas. He had told him he was taking extra training, Cas didn't question it which he was grateful.

Dean moved to the back of the museum and stopped short when he saw the door. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that knew the password. The door was cracked open slightly, Dean hesitated to call this in.

He decided not to until he had figured out what was going on, best not to have more officers come for nothing. Careful to be quiet, Dean opened the door and went in. He listened to see if he could hear anyone.

Pulling his flashlight out, Dean began to make his way to the alarm that had been triggered. Once he found it Dean was certain someone was here. It looked like they had attempted to disconnect the alarm. From the looks of it looked they were skilled, this wasn't the first time they had done this. Dean moved his hand to rest on his gun.

Whoever was here was trained, they knew what they were doing. Dean couldn't risk calling it in now, it would alert whoever was here that he was also here. Dean crept from room to room looking for signs of life.

Nothing at all until there was. Dean spotted the man in the dark, his back was to Dean and apparently he hadn't heard Dean creep up behind him. Dean quickly pulled his gun, "Freeze. Stop whatever you're doing and turn around with your hands up, this is a state officer. If you resist I will be forced to shot."

Dean was sure the burglar was going to make a run for it. They almost always do but this guy just froze, he seemed shocked. Slowly he turned around and Dean was positive the sound how his heart shattering was audible in the quiet museum.

"Cas?" He choked out.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean lowered his gun quickly before realizing...Cas was the burglary and slowly raised it a little.

"Cas...what are you doing?"

Cas just sighed, like this was difficult, "I was hoping you wouldn't find out like this. For that, I am sorry."

Dean restated the question with a little more bite, "What the hell are you fucking doing!?"

"Returning these to their countries of origin," Cas said it as if it made all the sense in the world. Dean could feel anger and tears bubbling up inside him.

Dean lowered his gun and head, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well...I was planning on leaving."

Dean snapped his head up, "What?"

"I was going to leave, Dean. There is no more here I need. I was just going to slip away to leave you unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Dean felt the tears finally surface in his eyes, "You used me?" The silence was answer enough, "It...I...this meant nothing?"

"Dean, I said I am sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

"I never lied to you," Dean felt the first tear fall from his eye. Cas made a move toward him but Dean took a step back in response, "Dean, I never lied. I do love you...not at first but I do."

"I was going to propose," Dean said trying to stop the tears.

Cas took a sharp breath, "Fuck."

"I won't turn you in so you better just run now. When I get home...to my house, you shit and you need to be gone."

Cas just stood in front of him frozen, he had tears welling in his eyes as well. They both looked like sore excuses for a police officer and criminal if you asked him. No one did, though, "I can stop."

"What?"

Cas looked up at his gasping to stop the tears, "I'll stop. I'll stop. I promise. Don't leave me. I can't. Not anymore."

"Just go."

"Dean?"

"Don't leave. Just go home. Just sit there and wait for me. I need time to figure things out."

Cas quickly left and Dean stood for a long time wondering about everything. Finally, he called in something, "Hey Charlie, I don't see anything here."

"Are you ok Dean? You sound like you've been...crying?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

When Dean got home Cas was waiting. The air was heavy and they both started crying again. They both shouted at each other and Dean threw a plant at the wall. They didn't touch for months but neither left the other.

Finally, slowly, they fell back in love. It wasn't easy or pretty but it happened.

Cas did stop and Dean had finally, after two years, bought the ring.

Cas said yes while crying and thanking Dean for keeping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked


End file.
